Dreams Become a Reality
by RiverSong's2ndWife
Summary: I have dreamt of the Doctor every night my whole life, now my dreams are becoming a reality. I wrote this before Jodie Whittaker became the Doctor, my take on the Doctor becoming female. Just found it on my computer and thought i'd upload.


There I was, daydreaming again. I feel as though this is my life now. Drifting in and out of consciousness. Not enjoying reality, preferring instead to live in my mind. I can hear it again, that heart-warming whir of the TARDIS, daydreaming, it's fun. But wait, I'm not the only one that hears it. People around me have begun to look up from their papers, they've stopped drinking their coffee, mouths dropped open in disbelief. The TARDIS has just landed in the middle of a small coffee shop, everyone runs out screaming in panic, what is happening? I can barely move. I'm the only one left, not scared, this is what I dream of. I manage to stand, head beginning to throb as though someone is banging on it like a drum, unsteady on my feet I stumble over to the police box.

It's actually here, I'm not well, I've banged my head and I'm hallucinating. I've pinched myself so many times, trying to wake myself, forcing my mind back into reality. But I don't go, this is reality. My eyes focus, vision no longer blurry and my feet sturdy on the ground, I read the sign "POLICE TELEPHONE, FREE FOR USE OF PUBLIC, PULL TO OPEN." I've seen this sign so often in my dreams that I almost read it without even looking at the words. Everything seems to be happening in slow motion, time has stood still in the world around me, nothing exists other than me and this wonderful blue box.

I stand there in a daze, unable to move, frozen in time. The police box door swings open bringing me out of my trance. My eyes begin to focus on the figure standing in the doorway, smoke billowing out around the feminine shadow that has emerged there. This is different, I am so used to seeing The Doctor in my dreams, so familiar with his form, his presence, his way of making himself known that despite his number of different faces he is always recognisable. The feminine figure that I see before me is not familiar, softer almost, beautiful, kind and seemingly gentle. Yet there's something there, she seems strong, powerful, and she has definitely made her presence known, the way that he always did. These thoughts race through my mind in a matter of seconds, although it seems like an eternity. I realise that I've been holding my breath.

The woman is walking towards me, reaching her hand out to me. "We have to go, quickly Kate, a lot has happened since our last adventure." I follow, still not sure exactly as to what is happening. But I know that I am safe, this may feel different than my dreams, but strangely familiar also. Almost as if I have been here before, I know that I am safe because I know how it ends. I know this because I have experienced it already, once upon a dream.

I step onto the TARDIS and feel at once at home. I am comfortable, safe, content. My eyes have focussed properly now, and I look around, noticing that it isn't the same as it was before. The walls seem different, but I can't quite place what exactly has changed. One thing that I do know, it has changed but it's still home. That's when I see her properly for the first time. Undeniably The Doctor, those eyes never change. The whole of space and time runs through them, shining with knowledge, pain, and heartbreak that could only belong to him, or her as it seems to be now. "Are you really here?" I say sheepishly. Unsure as to what I should do, what I should say. "Yes, I'm really here, and I need your help."

The Doctor told about the regeneration, how the TARDIS has crash-landed. How she had woken up on a strange planet, unable to get the TARDIS working. Coming to terms with this new face, new body, and for the first time a new gender. She explained how she had found herself stranded on a planet, realising that it had been taken over by the Daleks, finding herself under attack with no way of escape. She had managed to find somewhere to hide while she finished the regeneration process. She explained how she'd spent months trying to fix the TARDIS so that she could escape. How she had found a tribe of survivors who had helped her and finally had been able to fly away. I listened to all of this carefully, amazed at what she had been through, what she and this small tribe had managed to achieve in such a short space of time. "But why did you come here? After all that, why come to me?" I asked. "Because I need you, that planet needs you. I escaped, but there are still Daleks on that planet. Those people are still there, and they need my help. They need our help. We have to go back!"

To be continued…


End file.
